A Baby's Favorite Things
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Just a few of baby Harry's very favorite things to do, play with, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Baby's Favorite Things

Summary: Just a few of baby Harry's very favorite things to do, play with, etc.

A/n I was feeling a bit baby Harry-ish this morning. I might start on that sequel later today, if someone reminds me to. Mostly everyone wants a summer thing. Well, anyway, here we go.

**Baby Harry's Favorite "Teething Ring"**

Harry had been crying nonstop since three-thirty in the morning. Lily had been up with him all night while James just rolled over and slept on.

Around noon, Gen, Remus, and Sirius arrived, each covering their ears as soon as they heard Harry's wailing. "What's his problem?" Sirius barked.

"He's just fussing because he's teething." Lily sighed.

Every Remus, whom Harry adored, could not calm him down. Finally, Gen picked him up and held him. He started to whimper, then wail loudly again.

"Apparently he doesn't like you, Gen." Sirius smirked.

"Shut up, Sirius."

"Gen what did you do?" Lily asked, looking shocked. Harry had stopped crying. Instead, he was chewing on Gen's fingers.

"Eeewww!" Gen shuddered. "Slobber."

**Baby Harry's Favorite Playmate**

"SIRIUS!" Lily shrieked at the sight of the black dog, who was playing with her son in the middle of the clean living room.

He barked, wagged his tail, and pounced very lightly on Harry, who was squealing with laughter.

"Be careful!" Lily sighed. "James..."

"I didn't do it!" James said, looking around nervously.

Lily groaned loudly. Harry loved playing with Sirius, and, with James also on Sirius's side, she wasn't going to win this one.

**Baby Harry's Favorite Person**

Harry yawned and looked around the living room. There was Sirius, his mother, and Remus. But where was his daddy? His lower lip started to tremble, then he started to cry.

"Hey, Harry. I didn't go anywhere!" James cooed, picking him up. Harry immediately stopped crying.

"How do you do that, James?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged and said, "I dunno, I guess he likes me."

**Baby Harry's Favorite Food**

"Come on, Harry, it's good for you!" Lily coaxed, trying to get Harry to eat his baby food.

Harry fussed and squirming, finally knocking the spoon out of her hands. The food went flying and landed right on Peter's face. Harry giggled, then glanced towards Remus, who had just opened a Chocolate Frog.

"Harry, you can't have a Chocolate Frog." Lily sighed.

Remus, however, broke off a piece of the Frog and fed it to Harry, who giggled. Soon, he had eaten half the Frog. "I can't believe you fed my son a Chocolate Frog!"

"I can't believe he ate it." Remus laughed.

**Baby Harry's Favorite Thing to Cuddle**

Harry was happily sitting in his mother's lap, cooing and looking at everyone else, as if daring them to come near his mother.

"You're a little love bug today, aren't you?" Lily sighed.

Harry cooed softly as if in agreement. "Gee, thanks, Harry." he heard his father say. "I thought I was your favorite."

Harry just smiled that lopsided baby smile of his.

A/n

So sweet. Of course, I might add more. And I might do one for my baby OC's. Ciaran, Rosie, Matt, Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

A Baby's Favorite Things

I don't know if I'll do the O.C.s in this one or their own, but now, more Baby Harry cuteness. Oh, and if there's any favorite/s you guys can think of, I'm open for ideas.

Chapter 2

**Baby Harry's Favorite Toy**

"Lily, have you seen my wand?" James asked, glancing around the living room. "It was just there!" he muttered to himself, glancing at the coffee table.

"No, I haven't." Lily sighed. "And I don't think you should leave it lying around. Harry might get ahold of it."

Just then a rather large soap bubble floating into the living room and popped, covering the parents with bubble soap. Harry was sitting in the hall, giggling.

"I think... Harry found it..." Lily said, wringing out her hair and watching a stuffed toy amble into the living room. "Thanks a lot, James."

**Baby Harry's Favorite Outfit**

James stared at the floor, chuckling. Lily was shaking her head. They were staring at a set of robes that had fallen onto the floor. The smallest Potter had made himself rather comfortable in the robes and was now trying to stand up by pulling on the bed. "Harry, you're too young to stand up." Lily cooed, picking up her son, who started to cry.

"He wants down, Lily." James grinned. "He's one determined Potter."

"Alright, but when he falls and gets hurt, I'm holding you responsible!" Lily snapped.

"Yes'm." James grinned, watching Harry as he got lost in the much-too-big robes. Harry looked at his father, his lower lip trembling. "Bit too big, aren't they?" Harry cooed in response. "You still like them, anyway, though, don't you?"

Harry giggled and allowed his father to pick him up, robes and all.

**Baby Harry's Favorite Things To Sleep With**

"I can't believe that." Gen giggled. "Although, it is rather cute."

"I can." Lily sighed.

Sirius, James, and Harry were stretched out on the living room room, all three taking an afternoon nap. Harry was dozing on James's stomach.

"Doesn't take too kindly to us, does he?" Gen smiled, wishing she had a camera at that moment.

"Nope." Lily sighed.

"He's just too cute to get mad at, though!" Gen squealed.

"Who, Sirius?" Lily joked, getting a rather sour look from Gen.

**Baby Harry's Favorite Person To Babysit Him**

Harry bounced happily on Remus's knee, not a care in the world. He didn't even notice his parents leaving. It seemed that Remus always told him the best bedtime stories, so, in his own baby way of thanking him, Harry would not get fussy at all when Remus babysat.

Sure, Sirius and Gen were fun, but they didn't tell very good bedtime stories. Remus also always seemed to know what he was thinking, and, as Harry giggled and drooled on his knees, Remus grinned, and asked, "Hungry, right?"

A little while later, he was enjoying his half of a Chocolate Frog. "Just don't tell anyone I gave it to you." Remus was also very handy when it came to giving Harry sweets his mother wouldn't allow, which was a plus.


End file.
